


seasons

by idore14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idore14/pseuds/idore14
Summary: kazuichi and kaito have been best friends for a good while. little does the astronaut wannabe know, his dude soda hides some very special feelings...
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. fall

**Author's Note:**

> hello and hi! this is one of the first works i'm posting to ao3! sorry if i messed up some tags along the way;;
> 
> originally the fic was posted on my danganronpa amino!
> 
> DESCLAIMER: the fic is written in lowercase, which really helps me focus!

kazuichi seemed pretty dissatisfied with his looks that day, giving himself those longing stares every time he would pass by the mirror on his way to the kitchen. kaito didn't really know what was that about, but he figured he'd ask once his friend returned with their tea. for now, the astronaut wannabe focused back on the, how kazuichi called it, fucking dumb piece of engine, that just had to be fixed for someone, because he needed some money. and which he apparently needed real help with, since he asked for it at all.

while momota was busy delicately digging in the mechanism again, the other boy came back outside quickly, a bulky thermos in hands. he placed it in the gourmet zone settled just infront of the garage, where they could easily reach it (kazuichi jokingly called it 'margarita zone', but kaito didn't really get it) - which was a manhandled, used-to-be-white plastic table, now filled with cold remains of pepperoni pizza, garlic sauce packets and a half-emptied cheetos bag. ketchup and cheese flavoured. they had a very similar, royal sense of taste, which made ordering and buying anything together so much easier.

"dude, 'sup? you look as if someone..." kaito looked around after straightening back, in search for inspiration. "...ate your last cheeto. and told you they're gonna get you a mix-up bag instead." he tilted his head looking at the other male, who was currently occupied with nibbling on a small piece of crust. now that the other type of snacks was mentioned, his expression seemed even more sour.

"just… ugh. check this out." kazuichi spread his arms wide, after stuffing the last piece of pizza into his face. kaito obediently looked, eyebrows softly risen with confusion.

kazuichi was… wearing a sweater. a stretched, visibly used one. it had a nice, dark red-brown-orangish shade. its sleeves were rolled up, but still marked with grease here and there. it was basically unavoidable when working with cars the way they did. and even though normally mechanics wouldn't wear these sort of clothes, this one… seemed oddly in place on kazuichi. it almost felt like his comfort wear.

...not counting the fact souda seemed pissed and bothered instead of comforted.

"is… it about the sweater?" kaito crossed his arms on his chest, speaking hesitantly. shark toothed boy almost exploded at those words. "no shit, momota! i'm wearing an ugly sweater! and i'm gonna have to wear them the entire fucking fall! which i hate! the same as i hate goddamn winter!" he sighed angrily. "look, what is there to like about this part of the year? it gets rainy, then snowy, it's cold and dark, nobody wants to hang out, people give their cars to places, that, like, have a roof? So, i spend my days by my fucking lonesome, unable to wear something cool /or/ earn money. this-" he motioned to the car they'd been working on "-is probably the last thing i'm fixing before march!"

kaito blinked, surprised. he didn't expect that sort of bark. he ran a hand through his hair, figuring out what to say. to be honest, he never… sticked with someone disliking the time between september and march so badly. kaito himself didn't have a season he thoroughly hated. fall was colorful and cozy and just filled with good vibes. winter had that family warmth in preparation for christmas, not to mention that snow was great. spring was adorable, with stuff blooming back to life. and summer was the goddamn best, no arguing about that! no sweatshirts, swimming in the pool and loads of free time. everything kaito ever wanted.

"...dude, first things first, you're not gonna be by your lonesome. since i'm probably gonna pull you out places." he grinned, seeing kazuichi's eyes roll. "we could like, go to concerts and-" 

"money, moondude." mechanic frowned, looking away. "i'm broke. and my dad is, too." 

"...well, my grandparents aren't. and i barely ever have friends like you, so i'm sure they won't have much against it." the other pointed out. 

pink haired arms dropped, as he looked away sheepishly. "i dunno, man. i don't wanna milk your family money-" 

"you won't! besides, those ain't gonna be any huge stadium concerts. some cool bands play in bars and stuff. sometimes an entry costs like, less than fifteen dollars!" kaito went on, stepping forward in excitement. he was beginning to convince his friend, he felt it in his bones. "dude, come on. this fall doesn't have to suck like other ones. maybe it was the case you didn't have someone to spend it with?"

souda rolled his eyes with a sigh. "i literally just told you that it was, momota." 

"well, now it isn't!" kaito wasn't turned down in the slightest. "you've got me! i don't give a damn about my grades, since i'm practically set for college! besides my trainin', i'm up for hanging out anytime, anyday. and if you hate sweaters so much, i can lend you stuff. like, hoodies?" he fidgeted with his goatee in thought, not realizing in the slightest how much his friend's blush grew. "sweatshirts? dunno, whatever you'd like, bro!"

"bro, that's-" kazuichi cleared his throat and wiped his eyes quick. hm? what was that about? "i'm… not accustomed to people being so nice to me, y'know?... t-they mainly just tell me to go to hell." there he muttered a thing about some fuyuhiko, that kaito didn't quite hear. "i uh… y-yeah." he sniffed and exhaled. it just caught up on momota, that… his friend was tearing up.

"awwh, kazu…" before the other could protest, he enveloped his dude in a strong hug, grinning. "you're sooo sentimental sometimes, it's adorable!"

souda muttered little protests, absolutely glad momota couldn't see his hopelessly red face.


	2. summer

it started when kaito dunked him down in a friendly fight - and honestly, he couldn't blame the guy for that. they were both excited to use momota's pool and the weather couldn't be any better. cloudless sky, close to forty degrees celsius in the air - perfect for a little swim. but the real downfall began when he opened his eyes underwater. it took a split second and - bang, they were gone. he literally felt them slip out.

he… was a fucking moron.

"kazuichi? you alright?" astronaut trainee swam closer and souda didn't even have time to get mad at his stupid tanned body, before he had to turn around, covering his eyes from both sides. hopefully it would hide his blush, too. a few seconds ago he was closer to that dumb bare chest than ever before and his gay brain was still trying to process that situation without exploding.

"i um… yeah! totes! i just um… forgot my eyes itch when they're in contact with pool water… and uh… i think i got somethin' in my eye and-" he shrieked, when he felt momota's hand touch his shoulder to try to turn him around. "w-what are you- i'm alright! i am!" he exclaimed, fighting with the arm. "i-i'll just go to the bathroom and-"

"calm down and just let me check it!" kaito finally got his way, having his friend face him. "if it's something serious, i'll go forward and call an am…"

kazuichi took a shaky breath in, trying to look anywhere else but kaito's surprised face. one, because he was literally terrified of someone seeing him like this. two, because a guy he liked was super close a-and worried for him, but then still about to see-

"you wearin' contacts?" the question made kazuichi's chest throbble. kaito seemed to be intensively looking into his natural eyes, but kazuichi didn't even try to return that stare. 

"m-mhm… i-i guess…" he almost shuddered, when big, warm hands touched both of his cheeks and lift his head up a little. "w-what are you-" 

"why would you? your eyes are so pretty." kaito frowned. "no reason to hide 'em, really."

uh oh. oh no. uh. denial time!

"w-who said i wear contacts to hide my eyes? aha..." kazuichi tried to push the lie with a chuckle, looking away again. and trying to commit cpr on his unconscious sanity. "people wear 'em for many reasons. sometimes they just like the way they look in 'em, the way they like wearin' jeans and stuff…"

momota nodded to all that with a frown, crossing his arms. "maybee, but that's not your case, is it?"

he had… that sort of all-knowingness in his eyes, that kazuichi strongly questioned how hadn't he noticed the awful, hopeless crush he developed on the other side. or was kaito really as oblivious as his friends told kazuichi? there were rumours that he used to date a guy and didn't even realize when he did. that… sounded a tad extreme though, didn't it?... aha… at this point kazuichi didn't even know if he wanted that rumour to be true or not. because if it was, then he probably wouldn't have to worry about kaito finding out about his feelings… the same as he wouldn't have to worry about them getting together at any point. or at least not in the way he dreamed about.

he pierced the water between him and momota with a shaky sigh. i-it wasn't about that! he had to deal with figuring out how to tell his friend he simply disliked his stupid, normal eyes and stupid, normal hair. that he already hated himself enough, even without looking like every single casual guy. that… he wanted to be at least slightly more interesting to look at. ever seen a guy with pink hair 'n eyes? not in our school! not in this part of town!-

he realized he'd been saying things out loud in the moment kaito's hands dropped into water with a small splash. this… this was awful. oh no. oh god. he'd- this was the worst. how could he let anyone know about this?

"i-i better go-" kazuichi turned around with a hopeless sniffle, before that stupid, strong palm embraced his wrist.

"you can go, but… but it won't be any better, y'know?" kaito sighed softly and even without seeing his face, the other boy could picture his expression no problem. a soft, worried frown. a little disappointed at… momota's own self. as if it all were his fault.

that was the last thing he wanted. for that stupid, handsome, big-hearted idiot to worry about him.

souda carefully turned back around, feeling as if an anchor dragged his stare down to the bottom of the pool. his friend stood in silence for a little bit as well, before exhaling. "i know some people wear contacts 'n dye their hair just because they like it. but… what you're doing to yourself on the other hand is… unhealthy." with eyes stuck down, the most kazuichi could see were a chin and a little bit of goatee moving around, when his crush shook his head. "maybe today was a little bit of a blessing, don't you think?... here, look at me."

a thought about those caring hands cupping his face again almost made the shorter boy flush all over. but no, this time was his to do. without anyone forcing him. before he had time to overthink any longer, kazuichi swallowed thickly and lift his head up. above chin appeared lips, nose, eyes, eyebrows and hair. t-there. wasn't that hard, was it? not counting the fact he was on the verge of crying again. okay, update - he was crying now.

"there, there…" mentioned hands gently began to wipe his cheeks, unstoppable, no matter how hopeless it was against the waterfall of tears. there was something so intimate in that gesture, in someone willing to try and clean his face no matter how long it took. pale, patched up fingers of the young mechanic weakly clutched on the other's, meaning to keep them in place. until he was done. and he was done sometime soonish.

a really short time to cry out all your physical appearance insecurities, but souda was literally too exhausted to do it any longer. fuck, he didn't even know how much time had passed exactly, and he felt as if they'd been standing in that pool for hours.

"mhm, there." momota hummed softly again, while carefully backing out. "it's better than keeping that crap in." 

souda only frowned sadly. "i j-just went crybaby mode infront of you-" 

"still better, than holding the crybaby mode off for too long." the taller male clicked his tongue quietly and kazuichi heard a smile in that voice. "since you already lost your contacts, how 'bout we wash the hair dye off right now, and then come back to the pool? i'm sure 'ma has some stuff to take care of it."

it honestly felt as if everything froze ice cold for a second or two. and especially kazuichi's heart.

kaito immediately backed off. "it was just a loose suggestion! i-i know it's alot for you, i didn't mean to press that m-"

the more emotional he was, the less he thought. that was proven by the response of:

"let's do it."

surprise of the other guy was more than clear. "but… kazu, i really won't force you to do that now. i went too far. i don't want you to feel like you have to..."

"no, dude, it's okay. i say let's do it. for real." kazuichi struggled to form a weak smile. the ice seemed so cold, that it grew much easier to crush with a single blow. "i-i mean… it's vacation, anyway… i'll be able to dye it again before school starts…" he went on, stuttering here and there, but… genuinely feeling - terrified. no, seriously, he was almost paralyzed from fear. of uncovering something that he considered so awfully common and boring about himself. At the same time, some shy part of him really believed this was a good idea to… y'know. at least try. kaito and his grandparents would be the only ones to see him like this, anyway. w-what could go wrong?...

the answer was everything. aha. g-great.

what was he even doing-

kazuichi was the first to crawl out of the pool, sending kaito a terrified, yet mildly excited smile. "i probably won't handle it alone too well, t-tho... n-not even speaking 'bout finding myself in your gran's cosmetics..." was he trying to joke? right now? uh? probably?

"...well, that's the spirit if i know one!" one pull and few wet steps later kazuichi already had a towel shoved into his hands. momota happened to switch modes. straight to encouraging his friend on a visibly hard decision. "just wipe yourself up. we don't wanna leave any evidence in the house!"

kazuichi couldn't help a laugh at that. he still had no idea why did he agree on it. he was sure he'd regret it for… quite a bit. but was it worth a shot? p-perhaps?...

well, now he convinced kaito that the idea was cool, so there was apparently no turning back.


	3. spring

"this was a fucking terrible id-" aaand the lights went off.

both boys screamed at the top of their lungs, quickly embracing each other into one, big pile of fear. kaito first regained some mind and hissed, when his friend's nails dug a bit too harshly into his back. "dude, dude, your nails! nails" 

"i'm sorry!" came a quick, panicked response from an almost shaking kazuichi. "i didn't mean it!" 

"y-you're fine!" the former added with a small groan, holding the other close in an apology for yelling.

so maybe watching a horror movie after the sun went down really was a terrible idea. since neither of them was any good dealing with that crap. and especially - well, they couldn't control their fear all too well, but still - that the breakers went off at the half mark of of the film, just when things began to get tense, was plain unfair. and two friends were now holding each other for life, rolled up on a couch in the middle of the vast living room in momota's house. dark tv infront of them, equally dark nothingness covering everything else in sight.

"...that was a terrible idea, man." kazuichi whined and kaito felt that panicked stare on himself. being this close, he even felt the other's accelerating heartbeat. "w-what are we gonna do?"

there was only one way to get through their own tragedy and kaito felt his eyebrows form a decided frown, as he seriously looked down at his dude. or where he thought he was, at last. "we… we're gonna have to survive, man! here, get up-"

a few groans and pulls later, they were still sitting close, yet untangled. their fingers entwined and kaito's brain finally seemed to produce him a risky, yet life-saving plan. "okay, listen. we're gonna make a run for my room." 

as soon as the word 'run' was mentioned, silhouette of souda began shaking his head. "we're not gonna make it!" kazuichi whispered, hands trembling. 

kaito could barely place his friend's eyes in utter darkness, but he squeezed the shaky palms with his own. "we are! all you gotta do is believe we will and shit will work out!" he backed out and began slipping the blanket off of them, kazuichi still protesting. 

"no, kaito, we won't make it. we won't-" it was merely a second, before the voice broke down into irregular, terrified panting. momota's heart froze in his chest.

"i'm here, i-i'm here!" he went back to holding the brunette to keep him stable.

they stood like this for… a while, loud gasping slowly dying accompanied by soft, rhythmic countdown of kaito. it apparently helped. there were slightly trembling deeper breaths and then normal ones - filled with casual worry, but not immobilizing panic. kazuichi gulped loudly and made his friend let go of one of his hands, so he could wipe his eyes. "...what are we going to do?" a weak whisper left the mechanic, his hands dropping between them, onto their knees and thighs. he was too exhausted to mind how close he got with his crush at the moment. they didn't have crazy boundaries as friends, anyway. kaito had seen him without contacts and hair dye, he probably saw him naked at some point too. and, he saw him get through a panic attack. not once. that was already so much, that he didn't even fucking care at this point.

momota allowed the question to hang in the air for a while. he swallowed. the fact kazuichi was calmer didn't mean the astronaut was any less scared himself. in fact, they were both still pretty much dead, if they stayed here.

the best (or worst) thing that this time gave them was that their eyes slightly accustomed to darkness. kaito could make out kazuichi's hair and jawline. and his trembling lips. this created points to focus his sight on. he took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"dude, i… i still really think we would be safer in my room…" astronaut trainee's shoulders dropped, along with his tone. this situation here, it'd give him a strong fight or flight reaction in a hot second, if they didn't do something. "i-i mean, i'm not gonna press on you, i just… feel fucking bad here, man."

first answer was a little sigh, followed by a weak chuckle. "luminary of the stars… admits he's scared?" the warm, sweaty by now hand squeezed his. momota didn't dare to let go. "seems so, eh?..." he laughed a little, leaning forward. his friend hesitated for a second or two, just to give in, either. before they knew it, their foreheads touched.

"...i feel like something's gonna crawl onto my back…" momota muttered, looking away. "like something's creeping… everywhere where we can't see it." 

"dude-" kazuichi first whispered weakly, before clearing his throat. "...i… i can watch your back for ya." 

the former sighed. "kazu, literally all that you can see now is my face." 

"i-i know, idiot! i can back up in a sec, tho-"

a rattling noise came from the void. soft. sudden. unknown. both guys seemingly turned into stone, before yelling in one voice.

"what was that?! what was that, for fucking?!-" kazuichi was busy still articulating, when kaito kicked the blankets off and pulled his friend forward, pure fear in wide, plum eyes. "i don't know! we have to get to my room, now!" the brown haired one didn't have the strength to oppose, instead willing kaito onward faster. 

that reckless run upstairs might've been the wildest and longest thirty seconds of their lives. they only really took a breath when kaito turned the key to his room in the keyhole, closing the door from the inside, and threw it away.

"oh my god!" kazuichi screamed at the top of his lungs, his outline now visible thanks to the moonlight falling through the window. "what even was that?!"

"i don't know!" kaito raised his arms pacing around the room. "i don't know, but i feel like we could've fucking died there!"

"we fucking would've!" his friend exclaimed in agreement, following close after.

"i know, right? we would be dead, dude!"

"two deadmen, dude! god!"

as a ridiculous wave of relief began to build up in kaito, he let out a breathy laugh, turning around to face his friend. "i wanna fucking kiss you, man!"

didn't take long for kazuichi to blurt out a: "i wanna kiss you too!"

an awkward silence followed. kaito's arms dropped and kazuichi's crossed on his chest, as the mechanic self-consciously looked away. it felt like seconds stretched into years.

"i uh… erm…" soda coughed after one eternity passed. "that, uh… didn't come out the way i…" he silenced again. "yeah." kaito added with a soft smile. "it's alright, man. no worries."

but after that, neither spoke up, again. kaito carefully peeked at his friend's face. kazuichi was a mess and it didn't help the astronaut wannabe with figuring out what the hell should he do. he didn't even know what to think about! he was still lightheaded from the run, perhaps. yeah, uh. probably. he felt so warm in his chest. what the hell. uh… yeah. he was surely still exhausted after their escape.

that's how he'd explain it to kazuichi after the kiss.


	4. winter

two boys stood silently against the mysterious mountain of ingredients, bowls and mixers. besides quiet shimmers of snow and wind coming from the outside, the house was dead silent. the kitchen they were standing in seemed crystal clean, as if no human being ever put their foot inside. goddammit, was miss momota a witch? souda literally never saw a square meter of floor this shiny, especially in a room of daily use.

thinking about the old, nice lady made kazuichi come back to reality they had to face - a custom, that was for them to complete this year. "i uh…" brown haired scratched his head, looking up at his boyfriend. "do we have like, a recipe?"

kaito slowly shook his head, not taking his eyes off the pile with a grin. "nope! but i've seen grandma and grandpops do this stuff a dozen times. it's like, the yearly tradition. how hard can it be, if they'd been doin' it for so long?"

the other boy gulped again, when the former stepped closer to the kitchen island to examine given materials further. "i dunno, man. i don't wanna disappoint your gran with my wacky cooking-" kaito opened his mouth, but kazuichi continued, crossing his arms. "-yours is quite as wacky, yes, i know, which doesn't fix our goddamn situation!" he sighed when kaito turned around with a chuckle and softly embraced him. souda gave into the hug, eyebrows still narrowed in worry. "man, we're gonna burn this house." he whined quietly. "and that's before i get to spend christmas with you…"

momota gave him a soft pat on the back, humming in thought. "i mean, we either are gonna set this thing on fire, or aren't. can't find out until we try!" souda shifted, visibly trying to remain not amused. knowing it was a good way to push in, purple haired went on. "if we're lucky, it's gonna be something edible. c'mon, 'ma isn't gonna be mad at us, anyway. she's an angel. and pops, he'll just laugh it off at worst and tell it as a vacation anecdote forever."

shorter male sighed again and carefully slipped away from the hug. "i just… dude. it's not every day i get some tradition sprung on me. me and my dad, we don't even celebrate together. and this feels just… new and pretty fucking scary."

kaito blinked. "it's like you don't know how families are s'posed to celebrate at all." his love crossed his arms in annoyance. 

"i literally just told you that i don't, kaito!"

"okay, alright! sorry, man. but, look." warm, tan hands grabbed kazuichi's and their eyes met. "it was tough and lonely for you. but… now you're a part of my family, alright? and you're gonna learn all those silly traditions, beginning with you baking a christmas brownie with me! and i'm literally not gonna give you a second of lone time the whole holidays, if you won't tell me to fuck off. got it?"

it hit him he could've gone overboard, when he spotted young mechanic's eyes water. "it's l-like we're married or whatever?" kazuichi interrupted him when kaito barely took a breath to apologize. souda was sobbing, while a warm, lovestruck blush covered his face. he sheepishly reached out to wipe his nose with a sleeve of his sweater, freeing himself from the grip. "i'm just your d-dumbass boyfriend for less than two years and you're treating me like that?... t-that's so stupid, kaito… s-so awfully stupid..." he went on, smiling more and more with every spoken word, jelly-sized tears falling down his cheeks.

the other just looked at him for a second, before a heartwarming smile painted his face. "aww, you dork. i didn't make the rules! i'm the dumb one, you're the emotional one. that's how it is!" 

"and when you cried your eyes out on the lion king? w-was i still the emotional one back then, too?" kazuichi teased tearfully, barely holding a snort when kaito flushed of embarrassment. 

"well, then what do you say about the time when you told me you thought 'aubergine' was a type of flu?" he spat back. his love sniffed and chuckled.

"perhaps we're both dumb /and/ emotional." kazuichi cleared his throat and wiped the rest of his tears. 

kaito nodded lightly, offering a comforting smile, as he brushed one of the little rogue ones off with his thumb. "perhaps, muffin."

he gave souda some time to put himself together, just to pull him towards the kitchen island. The further through the process, the calmer he seemed. he even quickly made up a ponytail, so his pretty, naturally hazelnut hair wouldn't end up dipped in eggs and chocolate and whatnot. neither… really had any idea what to do - other than mixing ingredients together, they didn't have much of a plan. but that was just fine. it would be cool, somehow.

***

"...this-" kazuichi couldn't help but laugh, looking skeptically at their creation through the oven glass. it was so innocent, so unconscious of its… questionable beauty. "is the weirdest fucking brownie i've ever seen."

the other boy shrugged it off, soft grin still satisfyingly laying on his lips. he was just done folding their aprons and stuffing them back to the respectful drawer. "you didn't even try and you're already judging? c'mon, don't be like that! besides, whatever it is, it's ours." familiar hands laid on kazuichi's shoulders, when the astronaut trainee leaned above his kneeling boyfriend with a smile. "or, more importantly, it's yours."

the mechanic chuckled, looking up with a toothy smirk. "you know, we could've just checked some random brownie recipe online. it would've been so much easier. and uh, safer?" 

kaito laughed. "yea, but it wouldn't be the tradition! y'see, that's the point." the tall boy hummed, crouching next to kazuichi. "'ma and pops never use the recipe. not for the christmas brownie. it's actually less about cooking something delicious, but more about…" he cleared his throat, looking away. souda only got a small glimpse of his flustered blush. "...y'know. doing something with a person you love. a-and that's the point, brownie is an easy thing… so sometimes, no matter how badly the cooks mess up, it ain't impossible it'll turn out just fine after all…"

he let that sink in for a little bit, comfortable silence soft like a blanket. as he was a pretty loud person, it was unusual of kaito - but sometimes it just seemed like the right thing to do. to let things be absorbed by his boyfriend, as they both stare at the baking in progress, the warmth of the oven soothing air.

after what seemed like ages, but probably wasn't even two minutes, a head leaned on kaito's arm. "i love you, moonshine." kazuichi muttered with a soft sniff. he probably shed a tear or two, again. but he didn't sound sad, that was what mattered. and, he used that adorable nickname. kaito felt his face grow even warmer. it wasn't that usual to hear it… souda himself believed it was lame, probably because he came up with it by himself.

he gave his boyfriend a soft kiss on the head, into tropical fruit scented hair. "love you too, muffin. we're havin' merry christmas this year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for checking out this baby fic!! i love getting constructive criticism so i can improve, so if you want to give me a hint or two, please do!! one more time, thank you sm!!


End file.
